


Yeah, Dean.

by theangelofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofletters/pseuds/theangelofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days before saying yes to Lucifer, Sam Winchester drops in to warn an old girlfriend about what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about the conversation Dean has with Lisa before Sam says yes. I wondered if Sam would have talked to someone, to warn them to get out of Detroit, how would it have gone?

You pointed back to the power point at the front of the room and opened your mouth to explain what was on it when the phone rang on your desk. You groaned. The kids were already afraid enough of Shakespeare, and today had been filled with nothing but interruptions while you were trying to break it down.

A normal day.

You pointed to the girl who sat closest, “Emily, would you grab that?”

“Yes, Ms. Harris.”

You went back to explaining the verse. “Okay, any guesses on what Shakespeare meant here?”

Hands shot into the air and you smiled as you tried to decide who to call on. you picked Austin, a boy who sat near the front and was usually a little behind.

“’By the pricking of my thumb,   
something wicked this way comes.   
Open locks,   
whoever knocks.’   
Got any ideas?”

Austin shrugged. Clearly uninterested in _Macbeth_.

“Ms. Harris?” Emily called, phone against her face.

“Yes?”

“Someone’s here to see you.”

You looked down at your watch – only five minutes till the bell, “Tell the front desk to send them on.” you went back to Austin and began explaining the line.

One minute before the end of the day bell was to ring, you let your kids pack up their backpacks and books. You walked to the door of your classroom to tell them to have a nice day as you let them go about 30 seconds too early.

“Ms Harris!” One exclaimed. “Who is that?”

“He’s so tall!”

“Wow, what a giant!”

And one by one, the room exploded in pandemonium at the stranger poised in the doorway. The door was quickly opened and you noticed as each girl at the front of the class immediately had hearts in their eyes or a deep blush on their cheeks.

You turned from your paper shuffling on the desk as the bell rang, preparing to send your students off with a smile. But the words caught in your throat as you looked into the deep hazel eyes of Sam Winchester.

Your kids ran out the door, their interest in Sam’s sudden appearance overwhelmed by the freedom that only the end of a school day in spring can provide. You, however, were stuck.

The two of you just exchanged glances for a few seconds. You observed his face, how _tired_ he looked, how worn his features were compared to the last time you saw him. His hair was a little longer – down around his face and tucked behind his ears – it suited him. You quickly felt your mouth break into a smile before you stopped yourself.

“S-Sam?” you choked out.

He nodded and you could see that he was debating a smile, but he decided against it.

“What are you doing here?” you hissed. “It’s been _two years_.”

Sam nodded, “I know.”

“So what are you doing here?” you spat, going back to the papers on your desk.

“I came to – to tell you something.”

You shrugged your shoulders, “So tell me. What? is there a monster convention in town or something?”

“That’s actually pretty close.”

You turned around, lifting your eyes to him, “What are you talking about?”

Sam looked out the window, “I came here to warn you.”

“More demons?” you spoke softly, as if they might hear you.

Sam nodded and looked back into your eyes.

You looked around the classroom before meeting Sam’s eyes, “Where?”

He took a deep breath, “We don’t know. All we know is that the signs point to here.”

“What signs?”

“The temperature drop, for one thing. Ten degrees in _only_ the downtown area? C’mon, you’re smarter than that.”

You sighed, “I was trying to ignore it. Do you think the same one will come back for me?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. Demons typically don’t. it’s likely that the same demon has a different vessel.”

“Then why are you were?” Sam winced at your harsh tone.

Sam took another deep breath, “Look, I know things didn’t really end well two years ago. I wish they had, but –“

“Enough of that,” you said, leaning back against your desk. “You’re not here to apologize for abandoning me a few years ago.” You softened your voice, “You’re worried, Sam. Now tell me why.”

Sam took another deep breath and wiped his face with both hands. “Look, Y/N. Some … some _terrible_ things are gonna go down in the next few days. And – I just – “ he sighed again, unable to find his words.

“What?” you gently asked, putting a hand on his arm.

“I need you to leave Detroit,” he hoarsely whispered. “Do you have anywhere you can go?”

You shook your head, “Sam, you know that Hell Bitch killed my family.”

“No friends? Nothing?”

You shook your head again.

“Damn it,” Sam growled.

“Why? What the hell is so bad that I have to run away somewhere that you can’t take me, Sam?”

He looked at you, “What?”

You took a step closer to him. It would be so easy to let him wrap his arms around you like he did when you were 21, so easy to let him protect you. “If this was _that_ dangerous, you would just take me somewhere – not order me away.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s so dangerous?”

He took a step away from you, walking for a few steps, searching for a reasonable explanation. “Remember when that demon possessed you? How she knew all of your memories, your thoughts, all of it?”

You nodded – how could you forget.

“I am … _willingly_ going to let that happen to me.”

You gasped, “Sam. you’re going to let a _demon_ possess you? what?”

He shook his head, “Not a demon… an angel.”

“Angels?” you scoffed.

Sam just nodded, “The apocalypse has started, Y/N. I’m the only one that can stop it, and we have a plan, but I have to let an angel…possess me, for lack of a better term.”

“That’s a terrible plan,” you whispered.

Sam nodded again, “I know, but it’s the only one we’ve got. He’ll have access to _everything_ , and if I – if I can’t stop him, you’ll be the first one he comes after.”

“What? Why … why me?” you softly asked. “We haven’t spoken in two years – that, ugh, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Of course it does,” Sam whispered, gently reaching for your hand. You let him take it as he kept talking. “I know it was messy. And I know I hurt you and you hate me for it. I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t for it being in Detroit. But you… I _have_ to keep you safe.”

“Sam… you _left_ me,” you snap. “I was on my way to recovery. I was learning how to protect myself so no son of a bitch would ever possess me again. And then that – that … that _bitch_ shows up with black eyes and talking about someone named Lilith and you just… you _ran_ from me as fast as you could! That’s not really trying to keep me safe, Sam!”

“Two years ago I was in a bad place, okay? You know what happened to Dean. I was a time bomb, okay? Saving you helped, helping you recover _helped_ , but I was just… _wrong_ , okay? I was wrong. I should’ve told Ruby to hit the road and stayed with you.”

“You’re damn right. It’s been two years, Sam. I didn’t know if you lived or died or whatever. I _cared_ about you.”

“You think I didn’t care about you?” Sam spit, almost disgusted.

You narrowed your eyes, “What culture did you grow up in where leaving someone is a sign of love?”

“I left you to keep you _safe_. I’m here for the same reason. Seeing you hurts me almost as much as it hurts you – _especially_ when I think about all the terrible shit I did while I was gone. But I’m _here_ , trying to protect you.”

You looked down at the ground, almost embarrassed. It made such perfect sense when Sam said it.

“Look, Y/N. The important thing is that you have a career, that you’re doing everything you wanted to do before you were possessed. I’m just trying to protect you and keep you away from the danger.”

You looked up at him, seeing only sincerity in his face. Your voice was a low whisper, “What do I do, Sam?”

He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, taking out several hundred and fifty dollar bills. You had no interest in asking where they came from or how they ended up in Sam’s wallet.

“Take this, tell them you’re going to need the next week or two off.”

“But what do I – “

Sam shoved the money in your hand and held your hands with his as he gave you instructions. “ _Anything_ , Y/N. tell them anything you have to. You get the next two weeks off, you take this money, and you _run_.”

“Where?”

Sam looked at you and you could see his façade start to bust, “Anywhere you feel safe. Anywhere you’ve ever _felt_ safe. Go there.”

You almost thought the words were a joke – that Sam Winchester couldn’t _possibly_ mean what you thought he meant. “I – I can’t.”

Sam’s arms moved from your hands to your shoulders, “Why not?”

“I – I only ever felt safe… with you.”

Sam looked as if he were at a loss for words. He quickly pulled you into his chest, his arms binding tightly around you. he buried his face in your hair and you could hear him breathe in the scent. He kissed the top of your forehead. You clutched at his thick jacket, his plaid shirt, pulling him as close to you as possible.

He pulled you back, so he could see in your eyes. He slowly leaned in, as if it were a dream and he was afraid he would wake up if he moved too quickly. He pressed his lips ever so softly against yours, with the feather-light touch that you remembered from two years ago. As soon as it had begun, it was over, and the urgent look was back in Sam’s eyes.

“Run, please. I don’t want you anywhere near this when the dam busts loose.”

“What are you going to do, Sam? Whatever it is, you don’t have to. There-there has to be another way,” you pleaded, tears starting to form.

Sam looked at his feet, “There’s no other way. And if I can’t do this, things are gonna get bad. You’re gonna hear about me doing a lot of bad things – but it won’t be _me._ It’ll be the angel.”

You nodded. You weren’t sure if you followed, but you’d figure it out later. All that mattered right now where Sam’s instructions and you committed them all to memory.

“If I do this and I don’t - succeed, and things _do_ get bad, you run for a place called Camp Chitaqua. Understand me?”

“Why there?”

Sam put up a finger to silence you, “If I can’t overpower this angel, he’s gonna release something bad. Really bad. If that happens, you stop hiding, you stop running, you go to Chitaqua, and you look for my brother. You remember Dean, right?”

You nodded. Who could forget that asshole?

“What happens if you _do_ overpower him, Sam?”

Sam looked up at you and you could see pain spread through his features for only a second, “Then Dean will call you. He’ll tell you it’s safe to come back to Detroit.”

“ _Dean_ will call me?”

“Yeah, Dean.”

 


End file.
